It is usual to mount lamps in the vehicle interior, for example in the region of a headliner, in particular reading lamps which can be switched on by a vehicle occupant, if required, or which are automatically switched on upon opening of the vehicle door. As in modern motor vehicles large-area glass elements for panoramic roofs are frequently integrated in the vehicle roof, the available installation space for integrating the lamps decreases.
It is known to arrange luminous elements in a vehicle roof between two panes of a laminated safety glass. However, the use of laminated safety glass leads to a high vehicle weight and is furthermore expensive.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to specify a vehicle roof element having an integrated lighting unit which is cost-effective and light.